pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
Season 4 takes place immediately where Season 3 left off. Pretty Little Liars got renewed by ABC Family on October 4, 2012. It is slated to air during the summer 2013 and spring 2014 and it will consist of 24 episodes. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer and Toby try to figure out why Toby's mom, Marion, committed suicide using clues that A has supplied for them. Spencer is also trying to confront Melissa and get some answers from her. maybe i want to know anything you want this story is about charles dilaurentis who is that person he is male boy in that hosptail aria montgomery is a. d. trying to kill someone else she is a d killer break someone home the hastings house yes thats her send her in too jail her name is vivaindarkbloom she has 2 vivaindarkbloom alisson wear that redcoat black dark hair Emily Fields Emily will get hurt and be on a stretcher within the first few episodes. She will also make plans for life after high school with Paige. However, it seems as though A is targeting her parents for the majority of 4A. Hanna Marin According to Marlene King: Hanna is now A's main target.Hanna is also suspicious that her mom, Ashley Marin, has killed Detective Wilden. Aria Montgomery With Ezra and Aria now separated, Aria will try to move on with her life and enjoy her senior year. Meanwhile, Aria also decides to take martial art classes in the hope of defending herself against A. Her new love interest is Jake, her martial arts instructor. Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 8/24 *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 8/24 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 5/24 *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 8/24 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 5/24 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 7/24 *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 8/24 *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 5/24 *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 3/24 Recurring Cast Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season.*Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 6/24 *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook – 3/24 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 5/24 *Ryan Guzman as Jake – 5/24 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 4/24 Guest Cast *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 2/24 *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 2/24 *Jed Rees as Hector Lime – 2/24 * Joseph Zinsman as Robert Vargas – 2/24 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings 4/24 *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 2/24 *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 2/24 *John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett – 2/24 *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 1/24 *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 2/24 *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler – 1/24 *Wyatt Nash as Nigel Wright – 2/24 *Karla Droege as Marion Cavanaugh – 1/24 *Aeriel Miranda as Shana – 3/24 Steve Talley as Zack – 1/24 *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 2/24 *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner – 2/24 *Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler 1/24 *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 3/24 *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 1/24 *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 0/24 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 0/24 *Vanessa Ray as Cece Drake – 0/24 *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 0/24 Season Notes *These are spoilers for the entire season as a whole and may not actually occur during this episode. *The girls may go back to the lodge to search for clues. *The writers are planning on having Mike to have an appearance this season. He will return in episode 5. *Zack will return. He returned in episode 3. *Mona is now being targeted by A. *Mrs. DiLaurentis moves back to Rosewood with an agenda, living in her old home, alone, and will become a part of the mystery. *There will be some dissension between the girls as 3 of them (Mona, Hanna and Spencer) saw Ali and the other 2 (Aria and Emily) didn't. *Hanna will be A's main target when the show returns for Season 4. *The alliance between Jenna, Shana, and Melissa will be explored. *Lucas, CeCe, and Wren are set to return in Season 4, and Jason will return also. Shana will return in episode 2. *According to Bryan Holdman, Mona was kicked from the A-Team and will somewhat become part of the group in Season 4. *Marlene King will pay homage to the Alfred Hitchcock film "The Birds" in season 4. *It was confirmed by Oliver Goldstick that Paige will be important in the first four episodes. *Oliver Goldstick stated in a TV Guide Interview about the possibility of Alison's twin: "We're not exploring that." *We will find out who the Queen of Hearts is. *Oliver Goldstick stated in an EW interview that "there’s a Toby-Alison flashback coming up, which is really cool, in the beginning of season four " *Marlene King and Lucy Hale confirmed that there will be a season 5, after season 4. *Gabe's partner, Linda Tanner, will appear in Rosewood. *Sasha Pieterse (Ali) will have more screen time. *We may see some old (deceased) characters, based on Maya Goldsmith's tweet. *On April 30, 2013, Pretty Little Liars tweeted that Tyler Blackburn (Caleb) would head for Ravenswood. *The girls and Mona go in A's mobile lair and go on the computer (Promo) *Emily may get hit by a car (Promo) *Red Coat may have set the girls up with the trunk and what's inside (Aria's quote in promo). *Keegan Allen said in a PLL Alloyentertainment interview that there will be a Toby and Alison flashback. We also get to see Toby (pre-Jenna) when he was actually friends with Alison. *Spoby will go back to the lodge to investigate. *Toby still “has an axe to grind with the girls.” *Viewers will find out whether Alison is indeed dead or alive and what happened that night. *Hanna and Caleb do not break up but they do part ways "a la Casablanca" *There will be dives into Toby's past and his relationship with his mother Marion. *Toby and Caleb will team up. *Ezra will serve as a mentor to the other girls as they navigate their college plans. *"A" will target the liars' parents more. *Mitchell hinted that "A" will have a major role in Emily's romantic life. *King expressed interest in doing an all-flashback episode on Pretty Little Liars *Emily is still convinced that Alison is dead. Episodes 4A 4B aria montgomery Category:Episodes